


Made With Whole Grains

by ChernobylWendigo



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Just a simple story about my ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernobylWendigo/pseuds/ChernobylWendigo
Summary: Just a small thing.





	

The sweet gentle breeze blew away any worries they both had, but it brought something else to one of their minds. “What do you think it’s like when you die?” Tor slowly lifted his head to look towards Vinzent, “Why would you ask me?” Vinzent never looked at Tor, he stayed focusing on the small green leaves floating down from the rustled trees. “Ever since Scarlet fever hit that other village, I’ve been somewhat worrying.” Tor sighed and gave Vinzent the hint of ‘let’s go walk’. Vinzent crooked his head and observed Tor’s face for about half a second before uttering out “You know me too good Tor.” Tor smiled and rolled his eyes, “It’s my job, after all, I am your Best Friend.”


End file.
